Sailor Moon: Pillow Talk
by shanejayell
Summary: (Revised!) After love, the Sailor Senshi talk together... Shoujo-ai!


Pillow Talk: Sailor Moon

There was a gentle silence in the girl's bedroom that had once been filled with soft cries and gasps. The two young women lay on the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, the taller, black haired girl and her smaller blonde lover. The sheets were a mess, pushed aside roughly, while nearby on the floor two school uniforms had been tossed hastily aside.

"Thank you," the beautiful blonde finally sighed out happily, curling up at the black haired woman's side. They lay there together for a time, both of them catching their breaths. "Rei," she finally said softly, "could I ask you something?"

Rei Hino smiled a bit drowsily, reaching down to stroke that blonde hair away from her lover's beautiful face. "It was my pleasure," she said before adding quietly, "and you know that you can ask me about anything, Minako."

Minako Aino chuckled softly, looking up at Rei with a wicked smile that would do one of their enemies proud. "Oh really?" she purred dangerously.

"You can be such a hentai," Rei's cheeks went bright red but she had a pleased smile.

"You left yourself wide open for that one, love," Minako smirked back.

"I guess so," a smiling Rei agreed, gently hugging Minako closer to her body. Her Grandfather was going to be gone for the day, thankfully, or else they wouldn't be doing this. Or at the very least, they'd be much quieter about it.

"I was wondering," Minako looked up at Rei with an expression of gentle caring on her face, "did you decide to go out with me because you couldn't have Usagi?"

"What?" Rei blurted out.

Minako chuckled softly. "I'm the senshi of Love," she reminded her gently, "I knew that you cared about her, loved her deeply."

Rei shook her head with a soft sigh, "Minako, I can't believe you'd say something like that." She slipped her hand under Minako's chin, gazing into those blue eyes as she said intensely, "I love you, no matter how crazy you may make me."

Minako blinked away a few happy tears, leaning forward to press her lips to Rei's. "You're right," she purred, "and you also love Usagi." Before Rei could protest she added, "So do I. And Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and probably Ami."

"Assuming that she even has a sex drive under that bookish exterior," Rei conceded that point softly, then she was startled by Minako's laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Ami might surprise you," Minako chuckled.

Rei looked down at her in honest surprise. "You mean that you and Ami... you two actually...?" she trailed off.

"Once, yeah," Minako agreed. She laughed softly, "I wonder what sort of books Ami reads when we're not around?"

"Why?" Rei asked with a blush.

"For a virgin," Minako said with a wicked smirk, "Ami certainly knew her way around a woman's body."

"Somehow I have a hard time putting Ami and sex together in my imagination," Rei said with a sigh, a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Hopefully Makoto doesn't have that problem," Minako cuddled.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Are they...?"

"I don't know for sure," Minako pouted, "but both of them are interested."

"Don't get started with matchmaking again," Rei cautioned her, "I think both Makoto and Ami would just die of embarrassment if you meddled."

"I guess you're right," Minako admitted. She perked up a bit as she said, "Did you see those rings that Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are wearing?"

"They got the matching rings to symbolize their partnership in raising Hotaru together," Rei reminded her of that fact firmly.

"Really?" Minako smiled slightly, "I wonder..."

The golden ring glinted on a slim finger, resting on a bare shoulder as she took a few moments to try and catch her breath. "Poor Haruka," the green haired woman smiled over at her as she softly purred, "you're all tired out."

Haruka smiled back, her sandy hair falling down into her eyes. "Come on, Michiru," she said, placing a hand adorned with a matching ring atop hers, "I am a bit outnumbered."

The third figure on the bed smiled over at the two of them, her long mane of greenish black hair flowing around her shoulders as she added a third ring to the pile. Setsuna smirked at Haruka, "If you like, Michiru and I could..."

Haruka just laughed gently at that suggestion. "If you two ever decide to," she sounded entirely comfortable with the idea, "could I watch?"

"Hentai," Michiru scolded with a smile.

"I wasn't the one that brought it up," Haruka simply chuckled, laying back with her hands tucked behind her head.

"We're not going to win this one," Setsuna laughed. She stretched out as well on one side of Haruka, Michiru taking the other side as they relaxed, basking in the afterglow.

"I wonder if Hotaru is having as much fun as we are with Chibi-Usa over at Usagi's?" Haruka mused with a little smile.

"I rather doubt it," Michiru murmured.

"I suppose Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are a little young, at that," Setsuna scolded softly.

Michiru reached out to grab her nightie from the floor, sitting up then pulling the light green garment over her head and down her slim body. She felt the warm gazes of her two lovers and took her time, letting the thin material settle around her body. As they all settled down on the bed Michiru noted the thoughtful look on Setsuna's face, "What?"

Setsuna's cheeks were touched with a faint blush. "How did you two..." she hesitated, "When did you decide to..." her cheeks reddened more.

"When did we decide to try and seduce you?" Haruka offered cheerfully when Setsuna trailed off uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't have put it that way," Setsuna's face was bright red, "but yes."

Michiru smiled over at Setsuna fondly. "For me, it was shortly after we all moved in here together to help raise Hotaru,"she explained, "before then I knew that I liked you, but I wasn't really attracted to you, if you know what I mean."

"I have to admit to a bit of attraction even before we all moved in," Haruka said with a sly smile, "but that... deepened as we got to know you more."

"And I began to notice you two," Setsuna confessed as she snuggled closer to them, "and began to think of you together."

"Oh?" Michiru had a slight smile on her face as she asked, "In what way?"

Setsuna smiled, eyes twinkling as she said, "I'll tell you about it sometime."

"I'll look forward to that," Haruka chuckled. "Anyway," she continued with the story, "I finally confessed to Michiru that I was attracted to you, expecting to be in deep trouble." She grinned, "Imagine my surprise when she admitted to having similar feelings."

"Once we understood that it wasn't a threat to our relationship," Michiru slid a hand across Haruka's ribs, "we began to consider how to approach you."

Setsuna let her head rest on Haruka's shoulder as she slid her hand over to rest on Michiru's. "I was actually going to tell you the night we had that dinner about my own feelings," she said with a wry smile, "and do the noble thing by offering to move out."

"I'm glad that didn't happen," Michiru murmured.

"What were you thinking" Haruka asked curiously, "when we told you?"

Setsuna had the cutest little blush to her cheeks as she felt both women looking at her expectantly.. "I was a little scared," she admitted, "and very excited."

"Like you are now?" Michiru asked as she rose, the nearly naked young woman climbing over Haruka to gently kiss Setsuna.

Haruka smirked as the fabric of Michiru's nightie stroked her body, reaching up to tickle the woman who was climbing over her.

"Eeek!" Michiru squealed, thumping down.

Setsuna laughed only to be set upon by the two women, both of them tickling her mercilessly. "Stop," she squealed, tears streaking her face.

Haruka laughed evily, "Never!"

"You know," Michiru looked at Haruka with a impish glint to her eyes, "I think that she's all rested up, don't you?"

Setsuna smiled back, "Oh yes."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the two women just above her. "I'm doomed," Haruka murmured.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Michiru laughed.

Watching from the safety of a tree outside the window the little black cat shook her head as she muttered, "I don't believe this."

"Told you so, Luna," the white cat smirked from where he waited nearby.

Deciding she had seen more than enough Luna jumped down to fall into step beside him, "This is getting ridiculous, Artemis. Them, and now Minako and Rei?"

Artemis shrugged, at least as much as a cat could and said, "We should have expected it, really. You know how much bed hopping was going on in the Moon Kingdom, after all."

Luna looked concerned and asked, "You don't think they're regained those memories of their previous lives, do you?"

Artemis looked rather amused. "I doubt it," he answered, "or else we'd see some very interesting things going on with Usagi."

Luna shuddered at that idea, "If she ever remembers that the Princess of the Moon Kingdom was bisexual we're all in trouble."

"Maybe Minako and Rei would ask her to join them," he offered.

"Don't ever suggest that to Minako, please," Luna glared. She puffed out a sigh as they walked, "At least Ami and Makoto are staying out of trouble."

Artemis didn't say anything aloud but he had an impish little smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me," Luna groaned. She gave Artemis a suspicious look, "What are you, some kind of peeping tom?"

"I'm just looking out for the protection of the Sailor Senshi," Artemis indignantly protested his innocence.

"I'm so sure," Luna grumbled.

The pretty blue haired woman almost flew down the hallway of the apartment building, her school bad slung over her shoulder. With a bit of red to her cheeks she knocked, the quickness of the door opening indicating someone had been waiting for her.

"Ami," the taller brown haired woman smiled happily, quickly bringing her inside before pulling her into a gentle embrace, lips coming together.

"Makoto," Ami sighed, relaxing in her arms after the kiss. She looked up with a gentle smile, "You have no idea how good this feels."

"Rough day?" Makoto asked as she kept an arm around Ami's shoulders and walked her over to the couch, a tray of snacks set on the table for them.

"You have no idea," Ami said as she snuggled into Makoto. "Mother wants to meet you, by the way," she added casually.

Makoto blinked, "She knows?"

"Not specifically," Ami reassured her with a smile, "but she's figured out I'm going out with someone." She puffed out a sigh, "We had a mother daughter talk."

Makoto chuckled at that mental image, "That had to have been fun."

"It was funny in a way," Ami nodded, "she found one of my yuri mangas and talked about various kinds of sexual activities we could safely engage in."

Makoto was eating something when Ami said that and nearly choked. "You're kidding," she looked down at the blushing Ami.

"No," Ami shook her head, "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"Poor thing," Makoto pulled her closer. There was a moment of silence then she smiled slightly, "What sort of things did she tell you?"

Ami smiled, looking up at Makoto with a impish gleam in her eyes. "Do you want me to demonstrate?" she asked.

Makoto rose, gently tugging Ami up after her as she said, "We can eat something later."

"I'm not really hungry," Ami answered huskily as they headed for the bedroom, "or at least, not hungry for food."

The End

Author's Notes: A short story on the Senshi, inspired by some reader's comments to my other fics. The relationships are in part a product of my imagination, but there is some evidence in the manga to back it up. The manga version of Rei Hino is arguably a lesbian, with maybe one major relationship with a guy. She and Minako Aino are also depicted in many suggestive images, including one with Minako nearly drapped over Rei as one says, "We don't need boys." The rings that the three Outers wear is also from the manga, though any sexual relationship is purely the product of my imagination. Is Setsuna a lesbian? The manga and anime feature her as almost sexless, in many ways, but that just leaves her wide open for fan speculation. If you read this fic you'll notice the part two... I used Luna and Artemis as the bridge and I included some ideas of my own about Usagi and the Moon Kingdom. Ami and Makoto are almost as often considered to be couples as Haruka and Michiru and there's a certain amount of evidence in the series to back it up.


End file.
